Laugh
by thespectacularfaultinourselves
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Stisaac and roller skating. Stiles takes Isaac roller skating. On disco night. Isaac's not too thrilled with the idea. Fluff does ensue though!


Author's Note: So this was anonymously prompted to me on tumblr and I wanted to share it here :). This is my first prompt so please be gentle. Feedback is always welcome though :) Here or just message me on tumblr at .com. This was revised and edited by Mandi at .com (new URL)

~Tumblr prompt: Stisaac and roller skating.~ Stiles takes Isaac roller skating. On disco night. Isaac's not too thrilled with the idea. Fluff does ensue though!

* * *

"Isaac! Come on! Please! Don't tell me you've turned into a mini Sour Wolf!" Stiles teased as he tried to tug his friend out into the skating rink.

Isaac rolled his eyes at the other teen, still refusing to budge. "Stiles, there is a lot that I will do for you but I draw the line at... what is this even? Line dancing? In the middle of skate rink. In public."

"Ok first of all, it is not line dancing. It's called disco. And second of all, it'll be fun!"

"It's embarrassing. That's what it is. Absolutely not. Not going to happen." Isaac gently shook Stiles' hand off his shoulder.

"Aw come on man! Have a little fun! Please!" Stiles begged as he gave the taller teen his best puppy dog eyes.

Isaac stiffened as he stared right in those wide doe eyes. He began to inwardly curse the smaller boy. Stiles knew better. He knew that every time he flashed those eyes, Isaac would cave and give in to just about anything Stiles wanted. If Isaac was being really honest, Stiles had him completely wrapped around his finger and the little shit knew it too.

"Stiles..." Isaac groaned, trying not to give in.

"Please Isaac!" Stiles pleaded. "Please, please, please! With a cherry on top! And sprinkles and... a ton of other sugary and fatty processed items that could give a person diabetes by just looking at them but hey! Details!" The dark haired boy was now bouncing on his heels in anticipation.

Isaac quirked an eyebrow at the younger boy. "What're you? Six?"

Stiles stopped moving and gave Isaac a scandalized look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse you! It's six and a half. If we are going to insult my age, let's do it correctly."

Isaac only snorted at his friend still trying not to give in. When he turned to look at Stiles again though, the human was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. There was no way Isaac was getting out of this one.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it. Just stop it with the face already."

"Yes! Thank you, Isaac!"

Stiles hugged Isaac tightly. He pulled back, a huge smile lighting up his face. Isaac felt his heart melt at the sight and yeah this would suck and be totally embarrassing, but it'd be worth it to see Stiles happy.

Stiles took Isaac's hand and pulled him out into the middle of the rink where a decent sized group had already started to form. Isaac felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment when a group of middle aged women started to giggle and point at him and Stiles.

The teen wolf turned to glare at Stiles. "You so owe me for this, Stiles. God, if this gets around school, I will never hear the end of it."

"You'll get over it, I'm sure," Stiles replied, shrugging.

"There's not even any other teenagers here. And do you know why? Because they have better things to do than be here."

Stiles rolled his eyes at the blonde. "I think you're overreacting just a bit there buddy. What about that couple over there? They're teenagers and seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Stiles, they're... what? Twelve? And he seems to be completely miserable in all this. Trust me. I know his pain."

"Like I said before: you'll live, you big puppy."

Isaac didn't even have time to respond to that as Stiles pulled him along. Isaac just grumbled to himself as Stiles tried to get him to dance. It was going to be a long night.

Surprisingly however, Isaac seemed to enjoy himself. For the first time in forever, there was nothing to worry about. No hunters out for their blood. No rival packs trying to rip them apart. No death. For once the only thing he had to be worried about was making sure that no one from school saw him. Even then though, he had a feeling that being seen acting like a total dork in public would not ruin his mood. Especially since he got to spend this time with Stiles. Isaac just laughed when he turned to look at Stiles who had fallen yet again on his ass.

"You have got to be the clumsiest person I know."

Isaac offered Stiles a hand up trying desperately to contain his laughter. Stiles only grinned up at him as he heard the older teen's laughter.

"Was that a laugh I heard? Well I'll be damned. That's something I haven't heard in a long time." Stiles said, smile becoming even wider when Isaac began to blush. "And you know, I missed it." The mole covered ducked his head, trying to hide his own blush.

Isaac looked down at Stiles in slight confusion.

"What... do you mean? I've laughed. A little. It's not like I've become a complete clone of Derek's..." He trailed off, not exactly sure what to say.

"I know its just... things have been shitty lately. And I mean really shitty. And no one has exactly been given a break exactly and it sucks. But, recently, things have started to look up. And everyone else has had someone to help them. Allison and Scott. Derek and Cora were reunited and get to be a family again. Jackson and Lydia are back together. And I have..."

Stiles trailed off as he looked up at Isaac, who had gone completely silent.

"I... I mean... my point is, is that this is the first time in a while that I've seen you genuinely happy and letting your defenses down and... I'm glad..."

Stiles trailed off when he felt a pair of lips connect with his. By the time the dark haired teen realized it was Isaac, the teen wolf was already pulling away, much to Stiles' disappointment. Although, the warm smile on Isaac's face made up for it.

"I get it, Stiles. And thank you." Isaac wrapped his arms around the human. "Thank you for caring and... just being there. For keeping me sane."

Stiles just grinned up at him and leaned up to kiss him again. "Does this mean I'm, in some sort of messed up way, your anchor? Or whatever the hell it is called again?"

Isaac sighed and leaned back from Stiles. "You sure know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

"Hey! I'm just wondering! I th-" Stiles was cut off by another kiss.

"Just shut up already, will you?" Isaac pleaded as he held on tighter to the shorter teen.

"Yeah, ok... I can definitely do that," Stiles replied, wrapping his arms around Isaac.

* * *

So... Was it ok? Let me know what you guys think because I really want to know if I could ever make any improvements :)


End file.
